


Snisses (Snake Kisses)

by Bluebird_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Snisses (Snake Kisses), but there is almost no plot here anyway, canon does not spark joy so it has been disassembled for parts, snake loki, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_Rose/pseuds/Bluebird_Rose
Summary: Written for the Thorki GC Eggxchange, as a gift for hardwareupgrade on twitter.They asked for "Something cute with snake Loki" and here we are.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118
Collections: Thorki Eggxchange 2020





	Snisses (Snake Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardwareupgrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardwareupgrade/gifts).



After everything, sometimes it was easier for Loki to just be a snake. 

The world was quieter when he was a snake. Not just because snakes don't have human ears and rely more on vibration to hear, but also because things were simpler in his snake brain. Loki was always himself no matter what form he took, but his shape also affected him in turn. He never really went out of his way to hide his snake aspect - he wore snakeskin boots, gold and silver accessories with a snake motif, even his helm brought to mind images of a snake's fangs, curled and threatening. He was called a snake - Loki Silvertoungue, turncoat snake of the Asgardian empire - but few knew that came with a physical ability to shapeshift.

After the end of the world, after time was torn apart and stitched back together by his lovely soft brother, Thor and Loki moved away from everything - away from his brothers friends and allies, away from New Asgard, away from all the places where Loki had been beaten or fallen or left his blood on the ground, and they found a quiet place just for them. Of course they would never be completely anonymous - Thor's face was known across the world, across all the realms- but time and grief had not been as kind to his brother has as it had been to Loki, and the five years Loki had been dead had been hard on Thor (with his so-called allies providing no support at all, and Loki was Not Bitter about that) so Thor was not as recognizable these days.

Loki managed to be as beautiful as ever, but even though Thor’s scars were more visible, Loki still had his share of wounds too. And some days the world just got so loud, so big, so many echoes of the past would reach his ears, and he would just have to spend some time as a snake where his only concerns were temperature and prey and conserving energy.

Loki sometimes spent his snake time outside of the house. He even had a favorite sunning rock close to their cabin, that could be seen through the kitchen window. The Rock absorbed the heat from the sun perfectly throughout the day, allowing him to maintain his snake form even into the evening without growing too chilly. On other days he would be a snake in their small house, curled up out of the way so Thor would not have to see him. Thor might have admired snakes once upon a time, but seeing his brother’s form dissolve into nothing, being unable to hold his delicate nape in a broad palm and pull him close and inhale his scent, that might be too much for Thor these days.

On this day he had had quite a successful snake adventure. He had lain motionless for hours in one spot, near where many mouse trails crissed and crossed each other at the foot of a very good tree. He had lain on top of his Rock to digest for a few hours, but while he was laying in his sightless stupor the sun seemed to have disappeared behind some clouds and the temperature had dropped like a stone. What was cool and refreshing to a man in three layers of full leather armor could quickly turn deadly for a small snake. Time to go back to the house.

When he arrived home he found Thor napping in the Good Chair in front of the fire. He looked disgustingly warm and fluffy, his long hair cascading into his beard, wrapped in three layers of blankets, an almost empty mug of cocoa on the table at his side. Horrible. How dare Thor look so warm and fluffy and content, in Loki’s own home. The utter gall.

Loki still felt the chill down to his many, many bones, but he was not ready to return to bipedalism. He flicked out his tongue, tasting only Thor and cocoa and the scent of the fire on the air. Thor stood out like a beacon to his heat-sensing pit organs, snoring and dead to the world. Loki slithered closer, pulled in by the warmth and softness. He would teach his brother a lesson - sleeping in the middle of the day like some kind of spoiled princeling, when he should be observing Loki on his rock in case a low-flying bird decided to have a Loki-flavored noodle snack.

Loki began to wind himself around his blanket-wrapped brother, giving a joyful wiggle at the warmth and softness.The blanket gave him some traction as he moved over Thor’s strong thighs, but it had only been pulled up as far as Thor’s lap. He refused to be Exposed to the Elements, so he wriggled under the hem of Thor’s oversized sweater. When his cool scales touched his belly Thor gave a sharp snort and Loki froze - but Thor quickly fell back asleep. He gingerly wound himself over Thor’s soft hairy belly and even softer chest, careful not to wake him. After passing through the valley between his pecs, he poked his head out of the collar of the hoodie, which was a challenge as there was the beard to contend with. Loki’s careful braiding and oiling had transformed Thor’s former sad pube haystack of a beard into a sleek and handsome cushion that only had to be gently brushed out of the way, so he wrapped around Thor’s neck a few times, then laid his own head over the beard, settling in to nest. 

He sleepily flicked out his tongue again to taste the air, but to his shock it flicked against Thor’s partially opened lips. The scent of cocoa was almost overwhelming, but it was overlaid by the scent that was uniquely and addictingly Thor. He couldn’t resist getting one more taste. He flicked out his tongue again, waving it gently against Thor’s lips to pick up all the scent particles he could.

“Hgnk?” 

Loki froze, tongue still waving gently in the air. He quickly pulled it back inside his mouth but not in time to save his dignity. His brother’s one blue eye stared down at the wedge-shaped snake head nested snugly in his beard. 

“Loki?” 

“No, it’s the other ssssnake-shaped being who livesss in your housse and eatss all your sssnacks.”

Thor’s eye crinkled up in a warm smile, like an asshole, and he leaned in and gave Loki a whiskery kiss on his snake snoot. “I love it when you lie on my chest,” Thor whispered. “I can feel your heart beating against my own. I feel like our two hearts beat only for each other.”

Loki was stunned into silence for a moment, before muttering, “Sssnakes have three heartsss.”

“Bullshit,” Thor whispered fondly.

“Excuse me? Which of us is the sssnake here? Do you know? You don’t know. I have tons of hearts all over the place.”

Thor lifted a warm, broad palm and laid it over Loki’s neck, petting down his scales. This was too much gentleness for Loki, who felt suddenly overwhelmed and trembly. He snuggled back down into Thor’s beard, unable to close his snake eyes but unwilling to look his brother in the face any longer. 

“I love you in whatever form you take, brother,” whispered Thor, drifting back to sleep. 

And I love you too, in whatever form your form takes, thought Loki. He wrapped tighter around Thor, snuggling in for a nap, warmed down to his single beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make you google how many hearts snakes have - it really is only one. ♡


End file.
